


My Beautiful Annabel Lee

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe. This is really angsty and sad. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Annabel Lee

_It was many and many a year ago,_   
_In a kingdom by the sea,_   
_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_   
_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

Cordelia stood motionless as the soft wind blew around her. The girls had all gone hours ago after trying and failing to get her to come with them. Her once lively eyes were now dead and hidden by dark sunglasses. The sun was setting over the hill and she knew she should leave now. She just couldn’t.

_I was a child and she was a child,_   
_In this kingdom by the sea,_   
_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_   
_I and my Annabel Lee_

No more tears fell. There weren’t any left to fall. But Cordelia? She did fall. She had fallen hard for the person before her, and she had fallen even harder now that she was gone. The only difference being that now, no one was there to catch her. Her knees hit the soft earth and she sank down to gaze at the crude little stone.

_With a love that the winged seraphs of_   
_Heaven_   
_Coveted her and me._

It was all wrong. She deserved more than some ridiculous attempt at a eulogy put together by someone who hadn’t even known her. She deserved better than the pathetic area she was now to remain in forever. There was no sign of beauty. No sign of nature. No sign of Misty.

_The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,_   
_Went envying her and me-_   
_Yes!- that was the reason(as all men know,_   
_In this kingdom by the sea)_   
_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_   
_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

She thought about her. She couldn’t help but to think about her. Nothing she did could ever get her off of her mind. She was in everything and anything that she did. Her presence was forever there. Strong and beautiful yet so weakening and harrowing.

_For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_   
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_   
_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_   
_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

She stood and looked down expressionless at the ground before her. And with a final pass of her hand over stone uttered,

“And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling-my darling- my life and my bride,  
In her sepulcher there by the sea-  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.  
My beautiful Annabel Lee.”


End file.
